


Soap Suds

by VanillaHorizon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Modern Thedas, Porn With Plot, Sexy Times, Size Difference, Smut, Sort Of, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Alistair comes home early and finds his dearest Surana bent over the sink doing dishes. Dirty things soon ensue.





	Soap Suds

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, this is so bad but fuck if I don't love it!  
So, here.  
Have some Surana and Alistair sexy times.  
Also, be warned that this is the first time I've ever written any type of romanced Alistair.

One thing Alistair would never tire of coming home to was a half-naked Surana.

On her very few days off, he was used to coming home to find her in all sorts of varying situations.

From wearing nothing at all while dancing around, singing to her favorite song just mopping, to wearing only a breastband and shorts while doing a load of laundry.

He had seen her in almost every combination of undress while doing almost every type of household chore.

She loved to keep herself busy and she also liked being naked a lot, but maybe the latter was just an elf thing, not that he minded her nudity one bit.

On this day, however, he came home earlier than usual and found her in what appeared to be nothing but an oversized white shirt, one of his shirts to be exact.

She was bent over the sink doing dishes and from under the thin white fabric, he could tell she was wearing nothing more than a bright blue thong when he looked close enough.

Thankfully enough Constable Woofer, their mabari, paid him no mind as he walked by him and straight into the kitchen.

Careful not to make a sound, he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach.

As soon as his arms wrapped around her she dropped the plate she was washing back into the dishwater, effectively soaking her entire front in soap suds.

"I'm home early, Love."

"Alistair Therin!" She scolded as she shook the water from her arms, "You nearly scared the life out of me!"

When she turned around to face him he couldn't help but glance down at the soaking wet fabric covering her chest.

She caught his gaze and smirked when she saw the rather noticable bulge in his pants.

"Looks like someone would like to come out and play." 

She trailed her hand slowly up his thigh as she spoke causing his already stiffening erection to get even harder.

The water had his shirt clinging to her breasts and stomach, accentuating her already hard nipples.

He couldn't help himself but moan as she ghosted the palm of her hand over his crotch.

"Maybe I could do something about this." She grasped his bulge through his pants lightly, causing him to let out another soft moan of pleasure. 

His eyes darkened with lust as his hands slid around to cup the sides of her ass cheeks.

"But maybe I should finish the dishes first."

"You are such a tease." He groaned as she removed her hand from his contained erection.

"Who said I'm teasing?" 

With those words, she flung one of her legs up on his hip and swiftly grinded against him.

First, the shirt she was wearing found itself on the floor, then his own as their lips and tongues found their way to each others.

Their need was like a hunger, she was longing for his length inside of her and he was aching to be inside of her.

Within mere seconds she was pressed up against the pantry door and he was sliding her thong to the side to gain entrance to her already slick opening.

His trousers were hastily pulled down just enough so that his erect cock was able to be freed from the confines of his underwear.

Her wetness was already dripping down the inside of her thighs when he started to slide the tip of his cock inside of her.

Careful not to needlessly cause her any pain due to their difference in size, he started slowly.

To her, he was just needlessly teasing her.

Roughly gripping his hair and tilting his head back so she could meet his gaze, she seemingly growled his name.

"I'm not going to break but so help me, if you don't fuck me silly right now I'm going to catch you on fire where you stand."

Her words were met with a second of silence then one quick thrust.

His cock filled her completely and she loved the feeling.

The entirety of his length was buried inside her and she couldn't help but want even more.

With one arm wrapped around his shoulders for support, she lowered her free hand to rub her already sensitive clit while he continued to thrust into her repeatedly.

Each thrust edged each of them closer to their own climax.

Every time they had sex she felt the faint tingle of pain from having to adjust to his size inside of her, but she couldn't care less, because she loved that feeling.

Alistair had leaned his head down to suckle one of her nipples sometime between moans of sweet blissful ecstasy.

Red lines from her nails were sprawled across his back and he couldn't care less.

One more tough thrust had him letting out a guttural moan as her walls clenched around him.

Unintelligible words tumbled from her mouth as she climaxed.

The incoherent noises coming from her at that moment was enough to send him over the edge as well, spilling his seed into her as she let out another scream of pleasure when her legs started to twitch wildly around his waist.

They both panted as they remained in that position for a bit longer in blissful silence before he started to remove himself from her, causing her to whimper a bit sadly as he did so.

The combination of their fluids had not only covered each other's thighs but the slick mess was now all over the pantry door and his seed was slowly dripping out of her onto the floor as she hung onto him tightly, still too lost to her own pleasure to be able to stand on her own.

Alistair shouldn't enjoy seeing her in such a state, but damn if he didn't love the feel of her legs hanging limply around his waist as she came down from her high.

"Next time you're fucking me on the table." Her words were but a quiet whisper but he heard them as she nuzzled her nose against his neck.

"Surana, we eat food there!" 

"Well, you might just eat something else there later." She finally unhooked her legs from around him and a bit shakily stood on her own.

His cheeks turned a bright shade of red before she kissed him again, cutting off whatever he was about to say.

"Now, you're going to clean up this mess and I'm going to shower, if you hurry then maybe we can see what other kinds of soapy messes we can get into." She pointed over to the sink where she apparently had left the water running while he had his way with her.

Soap-suds were everywhere.

Maybe he should've let her finish doing the dishes first.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write smut often, but when I do I fucking own up to it. Be sure to leave some love with kudos, comments or whatever if you'd like me to write more naughty fandom bits. Quick reminder that you can also find me on Tumblr _(Link below)_ usually screaming into that big blue disastrous void all throughout the day.  
~ V
> 
> [Tumblr](https:<a%20href=)


End file.
